


Dread Death

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. *Death won't be my bride. Cecilia was my bride. Almost* Captain Hook thought.  Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Rake, Professor Smee, etc.





	Dread Death

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Death won't be my bride. Cecilia was my bride. Almost* Captain Hook thought. He winced under a blanket. 

Captain Hook remembered when he was sick recently. He remembered other things. Cecilia's tears after Captain Jasper Hook captured her ship.   
New tears as she walked the plank. 

*Death won't be my bride.* After wincing again, Captain Hook ceased writhing. He found himself in a dark world. Frowning, he wandered. Captain Hook paused after Cecilia's spirit materialized in his arms. His eyes widened. ''You found me? You moved on?'' 

Cecilia nodded twice. She kissed him.

Captain Hook smiled. 

Death wasn't so bad. 

 

THE END


End file.
